nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DLC Chapter Eleven: The Unknown Encounter
This is the Script of this DLC Chapter, like DLC Chapter Seven this has a Linear story with two endings. The ending depends on what you choose to do after the last boss. Story The Unknown Encounter - Prelude Outside of the reality of the Giga Timeline, The Creators of all sit among themselves watching Current Events unfold until They noticed one hedgehog wrecking havoc Across all of the timelines. Dio, one of the watchers told everyone to let it be, they are not to interfere with affairs in all of the timelines. What they don't realize is that the hedgehog found out about them and plans to find them and either Destroy them or make the suffer in a way they couldn't counter it. The Unknown Encounter - Act 1 Prizor entered through a Wormhole which lead to the Watchers. The watchers looked and had different expressions. Dub had a Demonic and mean glare. The others had a less intimidating glare, except Dio who didn't glare at all, he just stared in a calm manner. "Your actions is unforgivable, Your appearance here to do as you please with us... is unpleasant. Your existanse will be erased as punishment!" Dio said calmly. "Herj! Rid him at once!" Dio added in a stern manner. "Right!" Herj Charges cosmic energy and glares. Prizor Gets pissed and said "I don't care who fights me, I will prevail!" then dashed at Herj with no remorse. Boss: Herj After beating Herj to near death, Nick Drops Down and Glares. "You Shall Not Pass Scum!" Dub chuckles, knowing what it is from. Prizor Looks at Nick, "You're next in line to see my power, I HAVE NO FEAR!" Prizor Pulled is sword and prepared Himself. Nick unleashed all of the elements at once. "I am gong to enjoy ripping your soul from existence!" Boss: Nick The fight was a long one, Prizor prevailed by stabbing nick in the Chest with his sword and pulled it out and then chopped his left arm and right leg clean off. Trick Growls, then Jumps and Flies down at insane speeds, it was not calculable at all. "YOU WILL PERISH YOU FUCKING BASTARD! Trick Bursts, unleashing pure dark and light energy from him. Prizor growled and got even angrier, "YOU WILL FALL LIKE YOUR FRIEND DID! NEVER FUCK WITH ME!" The two clashed no longer sharing words. Dub gets worried about Lunari who was next to him, "I will fight with you. I don't want you hurt." Lunari smiles/ Dio taunts Dub making fun of them, dub gives a demonic glare. "Don't even Dio!" Dio then immediately shut his mouth. Boss: Trick The fight was a really intense fight, with Prizor the victor. Lunari frowns, but dub ensues her that Prizor will pay for his crimes. Lunari flies down while Dub jumps down. "You sure have the fucking balls to face us head on, you realized that Killing us would Kill you too right!" Dub Said in a vicious manner. "I doubt I would fall by the likes of you, I decide my fate! NOT YOU FILTHY ASSWIPES!" Prizor replied. Lunari growled. "We will make you regret MESSING WITH REALITY, YOU CUNTBAG!" Dub smirks. "Thats a new one!" Dub Bursts into demonic flames with Lunari enhancing his power to it's peak. "YOUR CRIMES END HERE, ASSHOLE!" Dub and Prizor clash at full force which shook the realm hey where in. Boss: Lunari & Dub Prizor defeats both Lunari and Dub with Dub on the ground with Prizor's foot on his head. "You put up a fight unlike the others, but support with a female is Your downfall! I will Kill her, then Kill you after that." Dub got pissed and lashed out in a rage that surpasses Prizor. Prizor got launched pretty far, but lands on his feet. "I AM THE DEVIL REINCARNATED, MY RAGE HAS NO FUCKING EQUAL!" Dub's eyes glows red with a Flames coming out of it. Act End The Unknown Encounter - Act 2 Dub then Turned from human from to his devil from. Prizor prepared to battle. "I DOUBT IT BITCH!" The two clash once again, this time it may be difficult for Prizor but he does not care. Boss: Dub (Devil Form) Dub Fell from the sky, but was caught by Ztar. "Josh, Get Lunari! Jules, you handle Dub!" The two Grabbed Dub and Lunari, then Ztar Glared at Prizor. "I will kill you!" Ztar Phased from existence then came back. "Your going to have a bad time!" Prizor Tried to slash Ztar, but it went straight through. "You can't touch me, even with your rage" Prizor got insanely pissed and the two do battle. Boss: Ztar Ztar was down on the ground after the fight. Prizor Glared at Dio. "I am after your ass next!" before he could attack Dio, Josh and Jules stopped him. "Your going to go through us first!" Josh Equipped a Exo Suit while Jules Grew into a Giant. "WE WILL CRUSH YOUR SORRY ASS!" Josh and Jules Yelled in unison before the fight commenced. Boss: Josh & Jules Dio finally got fed up with Prizor's incompetence. "That's it, You've sealed your fate as the enemy to all of existence!" Dio used every single power the other watchers used and Glared. "This wlll be the last time you exist in reality!" Boss: Dio After the Battle, Dio was on the ground. "Pitiful!" Prizor Exclaimed. "Prizor... d-don't... w-we created your reality... W-We are your creators!" Dio begged but Prizor glared not gibing two f**ks. "Like I care! Creators or not, I decide my fate! Not you!" Prizor now ponders on what he should do to the "Creators". (Choose an ending to view Epilogue) Act End The Unknown Encounter - Epilogue Ending A - I will Destroy everyone and rewrite everything! (For this ending, Choose: Become God by rewriting reality) Prizor looks at the the watchers, Victorious. "Now, You see that your nothing against my power!" The watchers growl. "it's time I destroy you all along with Reality and rewrite reality itself to my image!" The watchers and reality was destroyed with one finger and it was then rewritten to where HE was god and nothing could match him." Ending B - I will reverse our roles Creators! (For this ending, Choose: Become God by Sparing the Creators and Reverse roles and make them your Creations) Prizor looks at the watchers, thinking otherwise about killing them he decides to spare them, in turn swap their roles. Prizor turned Human while the watchers became mobian like creatures stripped from their status from watchers. Prizor Now rules all and the Ex-Creators where Glad that they where spared but, at the cost of their original selves and their Human Bodies, their powers in tact, The Ex-Creators never dared to fight Prizor ever again. DLC Chapter End